1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension control device and, more particularly, to a suspension control device for an electric appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric appliance, such as a ceiling fan 1, in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4–8 comprises a switch 12, a motor 11 connected to and operated by the switch 12 and having a plurality of electric wires 10 connected to the switch 12, and a pull chain 13 having a first end connected to the switch 12 and a second end suspended in the ambient environment and provided with a stop 14. Thus, when the pull chain 13 is pulled downward, the switch 12 is switched to operate the motor 11 so as to control operation of the electric appliance.
In operation, the user's hand approaches and touches the pull chain 13 as shown in FIG. 5. Then, the user's hand holds the stop 14 of the pull chain 13 as shown in FIG. 6. Then, the user's hand exerts a force on the stop 14 of the pull chain 13 to pull the pull chain 13 downward as shown in FIG. 7, so that the switch 12 is switched to operate the motor 11 so as to control operation of the electric appliance. Finally, the user's hand releases the pull chain 13 as shown in FIG. 8.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, the moving direction of the pull chain 13 has to be perpendicular to the switch 12 of the electric appliance. If the moving direction of the pull chain 13 is not perpendicular to the switch 12 of the electric appliance, the switch 12 of the electric appliance cannot be switched and operated at a normal state or will be easily inoperative. Thus movement of the pull chain 13 has a directional limit, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the electric appliance. In addition, when the pulling force applied on the pull chain 13 is too large, the switch 12 of the electric appliance is easily worn out. When the pulling force applied on the pull chain 13 is too small, the switch 12 of the electric appliance is not operated, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the electric appliance. Further, the user's hand has to approach and touch the pull chain 13, then to hold the stop 14 of the pull chain 13, then to pull the pull chain 13 downward, and then to release the pull chain 13 so as to switch the switch 12 to operate the motor 11, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the electric appliance.